Une toute dernière fois
by manosky
Summary: OS - Jodie Grimm débute sa dernière année à Poudlard. Le jour de Noël elle décide d'avouer ses sentiments à son professeur de potion, sa vie basculera à tout jamais...


Hello !

Voici un petit OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une toute dernière fois :

Nous étions en septembre 1985, Jodie Grimm avait entamé sa dernière année scolaire à Poudlard. Elle arpentait les couloirs du château vêtu de sa robe de sorcier affichant fièrement son insigne de Préfète en chef et l'emblème de la maison Gryffondor.

C'était une élève modèle, appréciée de tous. Elle avait notamment un fort succès avec les garçons, sûrement grâce à son éblouissante beauté. La jeune fille était grande, et arborait une chevelure de feu spectaculaire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et de jolies tâches rousseurs ornaient son visage fin. La puberté avait bien fait son travail, Jodie avait des formes généreuses qui la rendaient harmonieuse… Bon nombre de garçons avaient tentés leur chance d'attirer son attention, en vain. Jodie ne s'y intéressait guère, elle était en revanche obsédée par le directeur de la maison rivale à la sienne, Serpentard.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, Jodie adorait se rendre dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Elle aimait y sentir l'intrigante odeur qui s'y dégageait. Et par-dessus tout, elle adorait écouter le bourdonnement incessant des chaudrons en ébullition, qui se trouvaient dans la salle de cours de potion. Elle était une des seules à pouvoir continuer ce cours pour ses ASPICs, car le professeur Rogue n'acceptait que les élèves ayant eu un Optimal lors des BUSEs, ce qui ne dérangeait aucunement Jodie Grimm.

Noël approchait à grand pas, et l'école de sorcellerie commençait à se revêtir de magnifiques décorations. L'ambiance y était aussi beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience le banquet de Noël et les vacances.

\- Eh Jodie, tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? demanda un des garçons qui lui tournait autour.

\- Oui, répondit-t-elle simplement en s'éloignant du Gryffondor.

Ce n'était pas le premier à lui avoir demandé, d'autres jeunes hommes espéraient pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle durant les vacances d'Hiver. Mais comme à son habitude, Jodie n'y prêtait aucune intention. Elle allait passer les deux semaines à venir avec ses amies les plus proches, et elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec son professeur de potion…

La neige tombait à foison, et recouvrait de son doux manteau blanc le château. Les décorations étaient somptueuses, la Grande Salle était métamorphosée. Il y avait un immense sapin, décoré avec soin, et une odeur délicieuse embaumait la pièce. La chorale de l'école, dirigée par le professeur Flitwick contribuait à la bonne ambiance générale. Jodie appréciait toujours le moment de Noël à Poudlard, et se dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait vivre ce moment, la rendait nostalgique. Elle pensa également au professeur Rogue, elle ne voulait pas quitter l'école avant de lui avoir parler de ses sentiments…

Le banquet de Noël avait été comme à l'habitude fantastique, Jodie s'était régalée. Mais peu après le château se vida considérablement. Les élèves rentraient chez eux pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Le calme fit alors son apparition à Poudlard ce qui contrastait énormément avec l'effervescence de ces derniers jours. Les vacances d'Hiver avaient commencé, et c'était la période la plus tranquille de l'année pour ceux qui ne rentraient pas chez eux.

Le soir de Noël, Jodie, prit son courage à deux mains et descendit dans les cachots en toute discrétion. Elle veilla à ne pas croiser Peeves ou Rusard, même si elle avait des droits grâce à son insigne de Préfète en chef. Elle avait un petit paquet à la main, emballé dans du papier doré. Elle arriva devant une porte en bois massive, et toqua à plusieurs reprises. C'était les appartements de Rogue.

\- Miss Grimm ? dit le maître des cachots le sourcil levé.

\- Bonsoir professeur, dit-t-elle, je souhaitais vous offrir ceci pour Noël. – elle lui tendit le fameux paquet – Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela me tenait à cœur.

Rogue saisit le cadeau et regarda son élève d'un air dubitatif. C'était la première fois dans toute sa carrière, qu'il appréciait autant une élève de Gryffondor. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que d'une façon, Jodie lui rappelait Lily, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

\- Entrez, dit-il en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser passer la belle rouquine.

Jodie entra alors dans les appartements de son professeur, c'était à son image, austère. Mais cela était loin de perturber la Gryffondor. Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé, elle découvrait l'intimité de l'homme qu'elle convoitait.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, lança Rogue en désignant un grand canapé en cuir noir.

La jeune fille, s'assit gracieusement sur ce canapé défriché, et croisa ses longues jambes.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda poliment le vert et argent.

\- Volontiers, accepta Jodie. Serait-ce possible d'avoir un thé ?

Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit venir une tasse en porcelaine blanche ainsi que la bouilloire. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse et la remplit d'eau chaude, une douce odeur de fruit rouge survint.

\- Merci professeur, remercia la Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi m'offrir un cadeau ? s'enquit Rogue d'une voix sinistre.

Il avait un regard méfiant mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

\- J'offre toujours un cadeau de Noël aux personnes à qui je tiens, affirma Jodie.

\- Vous tenez à moi ?

\- Oui professeur, avoua courageusement la lionne.

Cela était la première fois depuis bien longtemps, qu'une femme avait dit une telle chose à Severus Rogue. Il semblait désorienté, mais ses joues pâles affichaient une teinte vermeille. Puis, il ouvrit enfin le paquet doré. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette magique et le papier se décolla de lui-même laissant apparaître un ouvrage abimé.

\- C'est mon journal, expliqua Jodie. J'y ai écrit mes pensées, mes sentiments, mes émotions.

\- Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous me l'offrir ? demanda sérieusement le Serpentard.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que vous le lisiez… dit la rouquine. En vous offrant ce journal, je vous offre une partie de moi, que vous pourrez garder…

Rogue ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Il était vraiment touché par le geste de son élève, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait un tel cadeau.

Jodie se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard pensif de Rogue.

\- Vous partez, Miss Grimm ? demanda le maître des potions.

\- Je ne veux pas être présente quand vous le lirez… dit Jodie.

\- Bien… concéda Rogue. Je vous remercie de cette attention.

Elle adressa un dernier regard envers lui et sortit, laissant son professeur seul et intrigué.

Les cachots étaient déserts, et seul le sifflement du vent se faisait entendre. Jodie n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa salle commune, elle souhaitait réfléchir à son acte, son acte qui allait tout changer à présent. Rogue allait découvrir la vérité sur ses sentiments…

Jodie parcourait le dédale de couloirs et sortit dans l'enceinte du château. Le parc était bien sûr lui aussi désert et les ténèbres avaient envahies les lieux. Jodie prit sa baguette et lança le sortilège _Lumos_ afin de se repérer un peu mieux dans cette obscurité permanente.

C'était un ciel sans étoiles, et les faibles rayons de la lune n'arrivaient pas à percer cette épaisse couche de nuages. Jodie errait sans but, ses pas s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la neige. Soudain, elle entendit un reniflement étrange. Devant elle, dans les ténèbres, se trouvait un Sombral. La jeune fille pouvait malheureusement les voir depuis la mort de sa petite sœur l'an passé. Sa mère avait accouché prématurément, et un soir alors que Jodie allait vérifier si Anna se portait bien, elle la retrouva suffoquant dans son berceau, c'était le syndrome de la mort subite du nourrisson. Sa vie de famille changea à jamais.

Jodie s'approcha de l'animal en douceur et lui caressa le museau. Le Sombral se laissa faire, baissant doucement sa tête en signe de reconnaissance. Elle resta un long moment à contempler cette créature si particulière. Elle le trouvait magnifique d'une certaine manière, le cheval lui rappelait toutes ses pires souffrances, c'était un moyen de ne pas oublier et de se souvenir. Le vent était glacial, mais Jodie s'en fichait, elle préférait rester dehors, seule, dans cette nuit noire avec pour seule compagnie le Sombral.

L'animal semblait la comprendre, si bien que quand Jodie tenta de monter sur son dos, il se laissa faire. La jeune fille était désormais à califourchon sur l'animal. Elle donna un petit coup de talons et ce dernier prit son envol. Jodie se sentait libre. Le vent froid lui fouettait violemment le visage, mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette sensation de liberté absolue. Le Sombral prit de l'altitude, Jodie pouvait enfin admirer la lune et quelques étoiles. Les nuages s'étaient quelque peu dégagés, et lorsqu'elle vola au-dessus du lac noir, elle put même apercevoir un tentacule de calmar géant… Le Sombral et elle étaient liés, c'était comme si l'animal la complétait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Après quelques instants, l'animal retrouva la terre ferme. Jodie le caressa une toute dernière fois, en guise d'adieu et repartit en direction du château. Elle retrouva son dortoir silencieusement, il était très tard dans la nuit. Et elle se coucha après avoir prit une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille resta cloîtrée dans son dortoir, elle n'en sortit pas même pour manger. Jodie, voulait rester seule. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les événements d'hier l'avaient bouleversée. Était-ce le fait qu'elle avait révélé ses sentiments à son professeur ? Ou bien la balade à dos de Sombral qui lui avait rappelé ses plus horribles souvenirs ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle resta assise dans son lit. Elle dessinait ses pensées, comme si elle voulait leur donner vie d'une certaine manière. Elle avait dessiné le Sombral avec une étonnante précision, et cela la fit frissonner. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir faire ça un jour.

Le soir, vers vingt-trois heures, Jodie s'échappa une nouvelle fois de son dortoir. Elle ne savait où aller, mais elle avait besoin de sortir. Elle longeait les couloirs froids de Poudlard, sans avoir prit la peine de se couvrir. Sa nuisette blanche faisait ressortir sa chevelure rousse, mais était presque invisible tant sa peau était pâle. La jeune fille était pieds nus, elle apparaissait tel un fantôme errant dans l'école.

\- Miss Grimm ? l'interpela une voix macabre.

Jodie se retourna lentement et fixa de ses yeux bleus le professeur Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il.

Jodie ne répondit pas. Si elle était sortie c'était aussi pour espérer croiser son professeur…

\- Venez avec moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle suivit alors la sombre silhouette de Rogue, jusque dans les cachots. Puis, il ouvrit une porte, il l'invita à entrer dans ses appartements. Jodie s'assit sur le canapé à la demande du professeur de potion, qui lui donna un plaid moelleux.

\- Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous étiez dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci et dans cette tenue ?

\- Je ne sais pas professeur, dit Jodie calmement. J'avais besoin de sortir.

\- Vous auriez tout de même pu vous couvrir ! répliqua Rogue.

\- En vérité, j'espérais vous trouver, dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est chose faite, renchérit le vert et argent. Vous êtes venue savoir ce que je pensais de votre cadeau ?

Jodie hocha la tête, et s'emmitoufla davantage dans le plaid à la douceur incroyable.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris par vos écrits… commença Rogue. Mais j'ai trouvé ça très beau, très comment dire, touchant, continua-t-il en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille. Pensez-vous vraiment tout ce que vous avez écrit ?

\- Oui, professeur, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du maître des cachots.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou que faire. Puis, Jodie prit délicatement la main de son professeur et continua à le regarder tendrement. L'homme se laissa faire, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui petit à petit, rapprochant toujours plus ses lèvres savoureuses de celle du Serpentard.

\- Notre avenir est impossible vous le savez ? dit-il.

\- _Hier est derrière, demain est mystère et aujourd'hui est un cadeau c'est pourquoi on l'appelle le présent…_ répondit Jodie en caressant de sa jolie main le visage pale de son professeur.

Rogue ne dit rien, et accepta le doux baiser que vint lui donner la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle, aussi attirante. Il la serra dans ses bras et sentit son odeur enivrante, il la désirait. Et plus que jamais, Jodie, savoura cet instant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, retirant chacun leurs vêtements et ils se laissèrent aller à leurs désirs…

Après cette nuit d'amour inoubliable, Rogue se leva et se rhabilla. Il alla dans sa cuisine afin d'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit pour Jodie. La jeune femme dormait encore paisiblement. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et caressa doucement ses cheveux roux. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres pêches ce qui ne réveilla pas la Gryffondor.

\- Jodie ? l'appela Rogue.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

Il posa alors sa tête contre sa poitrine et écouta son pouls. Son cœur battait très faiblement.

\- JODIE ! hurla Rogue.

Il la serra contre lui, et lui fit du bouche à bouche.

Jodie, était heureuse d'avoir Severus près d'elle, elle sentait son odeur, sentait ses doigts sur sa peau, et dans un dernier soupir se laissa aller contre lui une toute dernière fois.

\- NON ! cria le Serpentard…

…..

\- JODIE ! hurla une femme. Ma petite fille….

La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé, Jodie Grimm était dans un lit d'hôpital, l'électrocardiogramme ne représentait plus qu'une ligne droite provoquant un bip incessant.

\- Vous avez fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre fille, déclara un médecin.

Jodie était décédée ce vingt-six décembre 1985.

Son père et sa mère avaient pris la douloureuse décision de la débrancher. Elle avait été dans le coma pendant près d'un an suite à un tragique accident de la route. Ses parents avaient été là tous les jours pour elle, lui lisant les chapitres de sa saga de livres préférés : Harry Potter.

Le médecin leur avait conseillé plusieurs fois de la laisser partir, son coma était irréversible, et seule une machine maintenait la jeune fille en vie. Et c'était la décision qu'ils avaient prise.

Mais ses parents ignoraient une chose, Jodie avait vécu ses derniers instants de la meilleure façon qui soit. Elle avait volé avec un Sombral et avait réalisé son plus grand fantasme de jeune femme… Elle avait quitté ce monde le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

C'est tout pour cet OS ! J'ai adoré l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Qu'avez-vous pensé du twist de fin ? Dîtes-moi tout !

Merci de votre lecture ! Si vous désirez lire des fictions plus longue je vous renvoie à mes autres écrits ! :)

Manosky


End file.
